


Our Day Will Come

by astorywithnoend



Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, M/M, tw mentioned homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: Seb and Carlos both love Glee, but Seb never watched past season 4. Carlos is okay with this, but he needs to make his boyfriend watch the only good season 6 episode: the wedding episode.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Our Day Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on a one shot I read on here where Carlos and Seb watched HSM2&3, so read that after this because it's really good

Seb was putting books away in his locker when Carlos ran up to him. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

Carlos reached for Seb’s hand, “I’ve just missed you!” He said, pouting, “We haven’t had a date night since before tech week.”

“What do you want to do about that, love?” Seb responded, flirtatiously.

“Come over tomorrow night. My parents are going away for the weekend on business, so I’ll have the house all to myself.”

Seb kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Can’t wait.” They both went their separate ways for the night and hadn’t spoken to each other until Carlos texted him:

mr. choreographer: oh my god we should rewatch a bunch of glee this weekend!  
sebby: i’d love that! just not the last few seasons cuz i haven’t seen those  
mr. choreographer: i’m sorry but what the fuck?  
sebby: language!  
mr. choreographer: not even the wedding???  
sebby: no???  
mr. choreographer: oh my god that’s first on the agenda when you get here  
sebby: whatever you say, handsome ;)  
mr. choreographer: asdjfhsapcjiof

The next day, Carlos got home from school and immediately started preparing for his date night. He got some fuzzy blankets and pillows for the couch downstairs, made his bed upstairs, and changed into joggers and a cropped hoodie. He went downstairs and opened the door to see Seb looking as cute as always. He welcomed Seb in with a kiss as he closed the door behind them. They both walked to the living room and Seb put his bag down next to the couch.

“Are your parents already gone for the weekend?” Seb asked.

“Yeah, they left this morning while we were at school. Big conference in New York.” Carlos looked at the time. “Do you want to order food? My parents left money for pizza.” Seb nodded as Carlos went to the fridge to find the phone number for the pizza shop.

Once they got the pizza, Carlos started playing the Brittany and Santana wedding episode. He knew exactly what his boyfriend’s first reaction would be: “Oh my god I’ve always wanted to get married in a barn!” He loved how much Seb loved his farm and the outdoors. “Is that the girl from Dear Evan Hansen?” Seb added a bit later. Carlos looked over to his boyfriend as his eyes widened and he yelled, “Wait, Blaine and Kurt aren’t together???”

Carlos laughed and recapped their love story to this point in the show since Seb stopped watching. By the time he was up to date, Kurt’s current boyfriend had appeared on screen. “Okay, that man is really old. Hot, but really old.”

“Ew, you have the worst taste in men.” Carlos said in disgust.

Seb jokingly hit Carlos on the arm. “I have good taste! I got myself the hottest boy in Utah, didn’t I?” Seb said this as he leaned in and kissed Carlos. 

They began to make out until Carlos heard what was happening on the TV. “Seb, watch watch!” He physically turned Seb’s head so that he would stop kissing him and would watch Blaine and Kurt get back together. 

“Gay fucking rights!” Seb said in astonishment.

Carlos’ jaw dropped, “Language!” His boyfriend never cursed, so when he dropped the f-bomb for the first time around him on purpose, he was shocked.

“Oh, shut up” Seb said jokingly, pulling Carlos in for another kiss. Their kisses became more heated as Carlos laid back and Seb laid on top of him. Seb began to twiddle the hem of his boyfriend’s hoodie and as Seb was taking it off, he saw the barn out of the corner of his eye on the screen. “Look at that beaut!” Seb said, surprising Carlos.

Carlos rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit and putting his hoodie on the arm of the couch, “I never understood how that is Blaine’s mom.”

A bit later Santana was on the screen telling Brittany “I say it’s good luck to kiss the bride before the wedding because then we can have the kiss we can’t have in front of our friends and family because they’d be jealous.”

Carlos looked over to Seb, “I think it’s good luck to kiss the boyfriend when my parents aren’t home so they won’t be jealous.” Seb threw the blanket he had on off, like Brittany does on screen, before Carlos kissed him. 

When Santana’s abuela entered the scene, Carlos started tearing up. Seb noticed and put his arm around him as Carlos started to cry. “My abuela knew I was gay, but never supported me. She died last year, and all I want is for her to meet you and see that I can be happy and in love with a boy.”

Seb wiped Carlos’ tears before softly grabbing his chin, looking him in the eye and saying “I love you too.” Seb kissed his boyfriend as Carlos tried not to cry on him. Carlos pulled away and snuggled into his boyfriend as they continued to watch.

Carlos started to smile as Sue brought Kurt and Blaine to Brittany, where she had two suits for them. Seb’s eyes widened, “Oh my god are they going to get married too?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see…” Carlos smirked. The wedding scene started, Seb already tearing up when he saw Kurt walk into the barn. As the couples said their vows, both Carlos and Seb were crying messes. Carlos always saw himself as Kurt. He was the only person he knew with a singing voice as high as a girl’s, and the only openly gay person he knew, until he met Seb. Seb was perfect. He was so happy and always lit up a room, just like Blaine does. The fact that Kurt and Blaine got married in a barn made the parallel almost uncanny, if they were to get married one day.

When Burt said for the couples to kiss, Seb kissed Carlos’ forehead, which took Carlos out of his own thoughts. He looked up at Seb and whispered, “I love you, Sebastian.”

Carlos calling him by his full name makes his brain go haywire, only responding in what would be considered irl keyboard smash. “I love you, too.”

As the first song of the reception started, Carlos moved the coffee table and took his boyfriend’s hand so they could dance together. “Hey Ya” resulted in Carlos twerking all over Seb. “I’m So Excited” lead Seb and Carlos to belt on the top of their lungs while twirling each other around. When “Our Day Will Come” started, Seb pulled Carlos into his embrace for a slow dance. Carlos whispered into his ear “I’m sorry about your cow,” making Seb smile.

“I can’t believe you still danced with me after I showed up three hours late.”

“I couldn’t resist a dance with someone as handsome and caring as you.” Carlos said before Seb leaned in and kissed him. 

Before they knew it the episode was over. Seb picked up his bag as Carlos cleaned up the living room. They both headed up to Carlos’ room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm tempted to make this a couple of one shots together describing their weekend together (since Carlos' parents are out of town the whole weekend). If you want that just let me know :)


End file.
